A Bet
by Asaka Shinju
Summary: Another Yabunooo (Hey!Say!JUMP!) fanfiction by Asaka Shinju. Pertanyaan tak selamanya membuahkan jawaban karena beberapa menjerumuskan. Warning: BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN-AI. DLDR! I've warned you.


**A BET**

Yabunoo fanfiction by Asaka Shinju.

Rating: PG.

Genre: Humor, Romance.

Warning: Typo(s), humor gagal, romance nggak kerasa, DLDR!

.

.

.

Loh, ini bukan salah Kota sampai ia harus rela menurunkan harga dirinya yang katanya setinggi tiang listrik di hadapan seorang pria. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Hikaru dan Yuya kalau suatu hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Tapi, ya... semua demi derajatnya di mata kedua sahabatnya.

Satu kata; taruhan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, tipe wanita yang kau suka yang bagaimana?"

Kota tahu persis sifat pemuda di hadapannya itu seperti apa. Dan lagi, kalau bukan karena rasa penasarannya, ia tak akan mungkin duduk di hadapan seorang Inoo Kei.

"Yang bagimana, ya?"

Dan ia tahu persis apa yang akan dijawab oleh pria yang memiliki masalah seksualitas itu―hei, wajar saja Kota berpikiran seperti itu, Inoo Kei terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. Bahkan perempuan tidak bisa secantik ini.

Ehem!

"Jawab aja, deh. Nggak usah muter-muter!" Kota menekuk alisnya tak sabaran. Malas rasanya meladeni pemuda merepotkan di hadapannya ini.

Respon Kei yang hanya tertawa geli membuat kening pemuda berambut coklat itu berkedut. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul untuk menenangkan Kota yang bisa saja meledak secara tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, maaf... aku cuma heran kok kamu nanya beginian?" Kei menutup buku tebal yang barusan dibacanya.

Kota memasang pelototan terbaiknya yang sudah dilatih bertahun-tahun. "Aku bilang jawab aja!"

Segalanya berawal dari taruhan bodoh oleh tiga pemuda bodoh pagi itu. Pertanyaan terlontar mengenai seorang kutu buku yang tak pernah terlihat bercumbu dengan gadis manapun, dan tak lain adalah Kei. Curiga dengan kelakuan anehnya, Hikaru mengawali topik menggunakan segenggaman uang di tangan.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh bicara jujur, Kota tidak suka dengan ide seperti itu. Kota adalah pria yang tak mau tahu, bukan tak tahu malu. Ia sungguh tidak akan mau menurunkan harga diri di hadapan seorang maniak perpustakaan dengan memohon dan meminta sebuah jawaban. Tidak, sangat tidak kecuali Hikaru berhasil menggodanya dengan hadiah yang menggiurkan.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau jawab, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba nanya begitu?"

Sumpah, Kota juga sebenarnya tidak mau tahu.

"Aku nanya karena aku ... pengen nanya aja. Udah, puas!? Sekarang jawab!"

Kei makin tertawa geli. Ia menundukkan lagi kepalanya dan meraih pensil tak jauh dari pandangannya. Tangannya bergerak di atas kertas menciptakan goresan-goresan tanpa arti di sana. Sejenak, gerakannya terhenti. Lalu Kei kembali menatap lawan bicara di sampingnya, hanya menatap tanpa berbicara.

Sementara Kei terdiam, Kota mau tak mau ikut diam. Ia menggerakkan badannya gelisah karena tatapan Kei sangat tertuju pada dirinya. Diam-diam, matanya bergerak ke bawah untuk mencari kesalahan seperti kancing baju yang terlepas atau retsleting celana yang terbuka. Kemudian bernapas lega karena bajunya rapih sempurna seperti biasa. Tak lama, matanya terbuka lebar seakan ingat tujuannya duduk di sini.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kei terkekeh lagi, "Kamu taruhan ya sama Hikaru dan Takaki," kini ia menyimpan alat tulisnya dan mengambil buku lain yang tebalnya tak jauh berbeda dari buku pertama yang dibacanya.

Kota kembali mengernyitkan kening, matanya menyipit menatap Kei curiga, menjawab, "Kok tahu?"

"Taruhan itu dosa, loh," Kei berkata lagi seraya membolak-balik halaman bukunya asal.

Pria bersurai coklat di samping makin mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan pernyataan dari lawan bicaranya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya tanpa sadar, suatu kebiasaan.

"Aku tahu."

Akhirnya hanya kalimat terdiri dari dua kata dengan pola subjek ditambah predikat saja yang berhasil meluncur keluar. Kota tentu tidak mau dipandang sebagai seorang pria tidak tahu diri yang jauh dari Tuhan. Kota bahkan tidak pernah bolos pelajaran agama.

"Kalau tahu, kenapa ikut taruhan."

"Aku dipaksa."

Lagi-lagi, kalimat sederhana yang terdengar bodoh yang dapat Kota keluarkan. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tampil kurang keren di hadapan seorang Inoo Kei. Tapi ya memang pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan cukup menyebalkan. Lagipula, Kota belum mempersiapkan dirinya secara maksimal.

"Kalau nggak dipaksa, kamu nggak akan ikutan, 'kan?" melihat Kota mengangguk, Kei menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Kota menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Entah kenapa, degup jantungnya tiba-tiba memberontak. Belum apa-apa, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan senyum manis dari seorang pria yang dinobatkan sebagai yang tercantik di kelasnya.

_Blush!_

Meski wajahnya memerah, Kota tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya dengan berdehem sekeras mungkin untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sekarang jawab; tipe cewek kesukaanmu yang bagaimana?"

"Yang bagaimana, ya?"

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang hanya terdiri dari dua warna monoton, Yabu Kota bersumpah akan menghantui Inoo Kei seumur hidup seandainya ia meninggalkan dunia terlebih dahulu. Dengan wajah kecut, ia menatap Kei yang kembali asik dengan lembaran lusuh buku tua tebal dari perpustakaan. Gila, Kei benar-benar gila. Suara ricuh di sekitar tak lagi Yabu tanggapi—biasanya ia yang marah-marah duluan kalau kelas ribut saat guru tidak ada. Tapi berhubung karena pemuda yang duduk dengannya sekarang ini jauh lebih penting untuk diurus ketimbang mereka yang hanya bisa beralasan lupa kalau disuruh mengerjakan tugas itu, Kota mengabaikan.

"Yang bagaimana!?"

Kini wajahnya sudah memerah, bukan menahan malu tapi menahan kesal yang meledak. Giginya bergemerutuk tak sabaran. Alisnya menekuk mengutuk Kei. Kota berjanji kalau setelah sampai di rumah nanti, ia akan memeriksakan darahnya, takut-takut kena hipertensi.

Kei menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kota, dan—lagi-lagi—menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Lalu Kei menatap langit-langit ruang kelas, matanya menerawang jauh di sana, mengolah pertanyaan yang sepertinya merupakan pertanyaan tersulit yang pernah dipecahkan olehnya.

_Goddamit!_

Kota bahkan hanya bisa terbelalak tidak percaya dengan kemampuannya berdiam diri selama sepuluh menit menunggu sebuah jawaban dari Kei. Dan ia lebih tidak percaya lagi dengan Kei yang merupakan murid terpintar di kelasnya kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan yang tak lebih sulit dari soal ulangan bocah kelas satu sekalipun.

"Inoo, kumohon... jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Sepenting itu?"

_Checkmate._

Kota tidak bisa menjawab atau memberikan sindiran pedas lainnya. Jujur, itu tidak penting. Sangat tidak penting dan tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi hidup Kota. Dan lagi, Kota sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat penasaran dengan hidup pemuda berambut hitam itu—menyampingkan ia menginginkan hadiah taruhan yang diberikan. Jadi, yang bisa Kota berikan sebagai jawaban hanyalah pelototan lain yang mencekam.

Alih-alih, Kei justru tertawa, "Kamu _tsundere_, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Lucu... aku suka tipe _tsundere_."

_Another blush_.

Kota mencengkram kain celananya dengan kuat, berusaha menahan emosi. Pipinya disapu semburat merah yang dapat terlihat sangat jelas bahkan dengan seorang penderita rabun jauh sekalipun. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan teriakan yang hampir keluar.

"Ka-ka-kau! Kau benar-benar seorang _nerd!_"

Yang tadi itu memalukan. Hal paling memalukan yang pernah Yabu lakukan dalam hidupnya. Ia lalu bergegas merapikan posisi duduknya. Setelah mengatur napasnya yang menderu, Kota akhirnya bisa tenang juga. Ia kembali berdehem sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tipemu murahan sekali," niatnya sih ingin membalikkan keadaan karena Kota merasa Kei satu poin lebih unggul darinya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan yang _tsundere_?" Kei menutup bukunya setelah menyematkan pembatas halaman di bagian terakhir yang ia baca.

"Yang _tsundere_ itu banyak, bodoh."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau banyak?"

"Pasaran!"

Melihat Kei yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kota tersenyum puas. Ia mengambil jus jeruk yang terabaikan di atas meja dan meneguknya penuh bangga.

"Aku tahu Yabu-_kun_ suka tipe yang seperti apa."

Kota menaikkan alisnya dan melirik sedikit. Setelah ia menghabiskan satu gelas penuh dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, ia akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kei. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan pertanda tertarik dengan kalimat yang diucapkan.

"Pasti yang berdada besar."

"A-apa!?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu berjalan dengan tante-tante berdada besar di Shibuya berdua."

"Itu—"

"Justru tipe Yabu_-kun _yang lebih murahan."

"Tunggu—"

"Yang dadanya besar juga banyak."

"Dengar—"

"Padahal banyak yang lebih baik dan lebih muda dibanding tante-tante berdada besar itu."

"SUDAH KUBILANG ITU IBUKU!"

Awalnya Kei tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Kota yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Tak lama, pipinya ikut merona tak jauh seperti Kota. Mulanya berwarna merah muda pucat lalu berubah menjadi semakin tebal dan menjalar sampai ke telinga. Mereka hanya saling menatap dengan otak kosong.

Dua atau tiga orang memanggil Kota untuk ikut bermain bola, tapi tidak digubris. Bahkan ada yang nekat melemparnya menggunakan penghapus papan tulis dan tidak juga ditanggapi.

Kota menegakkan punggungnya. Ia meraih kertas kosong yang digunakan Kei mencorat-coret tadi dan merebut pensil di kotak pensil pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sementara Kei, ia kembali mengambil buku tebal tadi dan melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertunda.

"Kau suka _anime_? Suka baca _manga_?" ucap Kota setelah keheningan selama beberapa menit.

"Ya," jawab Kei tanpa melepaskan matanya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Oh... suka yang _genre _apa?"

Kei menghembuskan napasnya sejenak. Ia berhenti membaca dan seketika menyenderkan badannya pada kursi. Matanya menatap murid lain yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan melalui jendela.

Sebelum menjawab, Kei kembali membenarkan posisinya. "Apa saja, sih."

"Jangan bilang kau suka _shoujo manga_!" Kota balik terkekeh sekarang.

"Enak saja. Aku sukanya _shounen_, kok!" Kei menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang, "Yabu-_kun _kali yang suka _shoujo_."

Seakan senang dengan argumen lawan bicaranya, Yabu menyeringai makin lebar, "Oh... kalau di _shoujo_, kau pasti sukanya sama karakter cowok yang ber-aura pangeran, ya?"

"Yabu-_kun_ kalau tidak suka cewek berdada besar, pasti sukanya _loli_. Apalagi yang berambut berwarna pelangi dan bermata biru."

Kota mengabaikan pensil di tangannya dan beralih meneliti wajah Kei. Entah kenapa, nada bicaranya terdengar seperti ... apa itu namanya? Cemburu? Entahlah.

Mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tersengkut di tenggorokan, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar. Kota menutup mulutnya dan mendekatkan kursinya ke arah Kei sedikit.

"Sok tahu," tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak mencubit dua pipi pemuda di sampingnya. Ia tidak tertawa. "Aku sukanya yang rambut hitam pendek dan matanya... berwarna... hitam."

Reaksi Kei yang di luar rencana membuat Kota mengerjap dan sadar dengan dunianya. Ia memundurkan posisi kursinya dan duduk sekitar dua meter jauhnya dari Kei. Kota juga tidak tertawa, walau ia ingin tertawa, setidaknya agar Kei menganggapnya aneh.

Kota tidak bicara apa-apa. Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung berjatuhan, wajahnya memucat. Kini mereka terdiam canggung, keduanya terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan. Lagipula, kenapa berakhir seperti ini? Niat awalnya kan Kota ingin tahu kriteria wanita seorang Inoo Kei, bukan jenis _manga_ apa yang suka mereka baca.

Tak lama, selang beberapa detik, akhirnya Kota tertawa, walau hanya tawa kikuk seperti orang kejepit yang dihasilkan.

Tubuhnya menegang. Kota tahu, ia harus mencari bahan pembicaraan lain untuk mencairkan suasana. Segera. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meninggalkan Kei dan bermain bola bersama yang lain daripada menahan malu yang super. Tapi Kota tidak mau dicap pria tidak tahu diri yang meninggalkan seorang wanita sendirian.

Hei—Kei bukan perempuan!

Sudahlah.

"Dari fisik, kau suka perempuan yang seperti apa?" Kota meneguk ludahnya, berharap topik yang dia ambil bukan yang salah dan melencang dari tujuan awalnya.

"Yang kurus."

Kota meng'oh'kan pernyataan Kei. Ia melanjutkan, "Rambutnya?"

"Coklat..."

Kota mengangguk lagi. Suasananya tidak canggung lagi. "Wajahnya seperti apa?"

"Kau."

"E-eh?"

"..."

Kini giliran Kei yang terdiam dan berkeringat panik. Ia dengan cepat menegakkan punggung dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya terburu-buru mengambil buku super tebal yang belum sempat dibacanya sampai selesai. Dalam hitungan detik, Kei sudah berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah memerah, meninggalkan Kota yang hanya bisa menganga di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, tipe Inoo Kei yang seperti apa?" Yuya menarik kursi dan duduk di sana, sementara Hikaru merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur milik Kota.

Kota menyeringai sebelum menjawab, "Aku!"

.

.

.

**OWARI.**


End file.
